This relates in general to devices for gathering and shredding lawn debris, more particularly, leaves.
Many prior art shredders are of a centrifugal flow type and are, in many cases, designed so that the debris flows through the machine at a relatively slow rate. Furthermore, in many types of prior art leaf shredders, leaves and other debris tend to be trapped in the housing. These design defects cause the shredders to unnecessarily consume power and to operate in a manner which is inefficient and wasteful of energy.